Guardian
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: the Takahashi Siblings have a dark secret. One that they're forced to reveal to Akihiko when his life is put on the line. Fem!Misaki
1. prologue (30 years before they met)

++30 years before they met++

Takahashi Cain entered a room filled with Cells lining the walls. Blood red eyes trained on him as he was lead through the hall way, creatures looking like beautiful human beings sat in the cells. Cain's heart went out to them. Being part of the governments supernatural division, he knew what they were, he also knew that despite what his job was, there was no saving them. Cain was a vampire hunter, he killed those that cannot be saved. And by the looks of things these creatures had been starved for too long and there was too many to fix by quietly feeding bits of his blood. It would kill him.

The man incharge – Nadav – lead him to the very end where a heavy steel door sat. Nadav thought him merely a scientist, interested in the vampiric creatures. "Behind the door" Nadav started shocking the hunter "Is your new charge. She is stronger than even I, she was the first to ever be turned by the vampire Lord Count Dracula himself" Nadav smirked "She is the only one stronger than I next to Dracula himself. I was able to trap her and starve her for a few centuries, because she may have been a vampire longer, I have 20 more years of experience in life than she had"

"I was told there'd be instructions" Cain asked pushing up his glasses. He adjusted his jacket as well so the hidden camera could see everything.

"Yes. Whenever you enter this cell, you press the top button first to Chain the girl, so she cannot escape then the bottom to free her, the middle is to open the door." Nadav held out his hand in his palm lay a small capsule of blood, "One a day to keep the wench alive – and we will be counting"

"Yes Sir,"

"The rest is up to you. And if you have to remove the gag, be careful, she made a meal out of the last one a couple of centuries ago" Nadav smirked as he walked away. Cain turned, pressing the button to chain up the most likely starved and animalistic vampire within. Once he opened the door he checked out the room. He expected the Vampiress to be struggling, but she was sitting there watching him, calm and composed, as if she had recently fed but was just merely waiting for the next meal.

"If you were the first ever Vampire turned by Dracula, That makes you Alleria Tepes, the princess of vampires, the baby sister to Dracula" The vampire watched him, the only sign of her in the room was the dark silhouette of a woman with long dark hair and blood red eyes reflecting in the light. Reaching for the light switch he turned it on to see the long brown hair and caramel skin. He could see she was beautiful more than any other but she looked so young, yet so wary "The original Draculina" he added

Cain walked over and knelt, knowing there were no microphones, no camera's unless he put some in here.

"Tepes-san, I wish to make a deal with you, it involves your freedom, so I will remove the gag so you may speak but please don't bite me" Cain asked "Will you do that for me?"

Alleria nodded and Cain reached for the offending muzzle on her face. "You're a foolish human" Alleria stated "You work for Nadav, a vampire that would betray his Lord – My brother. And yet you take the word of a Vampire he has starved" She growled, the Romanian Accent thick

"Because unlike the rest I don't see you as a monster. I want to help you, you are the only vampire I have access to" Cain smiled

"Why would you help me?" Alleria asked

"It's my real job – help vampires who have been mistreated" Cain smiled "When I was a boy, I was friends with a vampire, he protected us because my father saved him from being staked. Shortly after he disappeared, then reappeared starved and deranged – dangerous. My father was forced to kill him"

"How touching" She drawled sarcastically

"I want to have my fiancée and hopefully my future children to know the safety of a vampire, to know they aren't monsters. So I help them and in turn they and the least, don't harm my family" Cain smiled. "I believe that your brother didn't create what he had for power, I believe he wanted to protect everyone in a whole new way when his god didn't" Alleria looked at him wide eyed

"No one knew what my brother went through, Vlad became a monster to protect his homeland, to protect me in times of war. Shortly after he almost lost me to an assassin, so he turned me as well. But everyone saw him as a monster for turning his back on a god that would never help us"

"See, Dracula had a good heart, so why can't others" Cain smiled

"Tell Me what is your fiancée's name?" Alleria Asked

"Setsuka" Cain grinned

"Tell you what. Feed me over a few months, Free me, and I give you my word I will show your family what it is like to have a vampire's protection. There are few humans that make me care for them, perhaps you will be one of them"

"Deal it was something I was hoping for to begin with" Cain smiled "Although no fangs I wish to stay humans"

"As you wish My Master" Alleria smiled "Come, Create a wound on your wrist, I will feed from there for as long as you'll allow. I also suggest you keep me chained until my eyes are no longer red – for your safety my master"

"Thank you for your honesty, Tepes-san" Cain smiled

"Alleria, I don't understand the Japanese honerifics" Alleria huffed.

"If you say so" Cain agreed "Then call me Cain"

"Master Cain" Alleria mused with a fangy grin

"I guess that will have to do" Cain Sighed


	2. prologue (29 years before they met)

++Two Months later++

++29 years and 10 months before they met++

"Master Cain" Alleria stated pulling away from the wound. "I don't need anymore" Alleria stated firmly her vibrant green eyes flashing up at him "I am at full strength. All that's left is to free me"

"We'll leave under the cover of night" Cain stated "my visits are logged" Alleria licked her lips

"Then I will wait, My master" Alleria watched as Cain left the cell before hanging her head then bristled when she heard a familiar voice. Looking up she saw Cain still in the doorway, Nadav right in front of him.

"I thought it was clear you do not feed that wench!" Nadav snapped. Cain stood frozen, he had none of his weapons to protect him from one of the oldest vampires.

"Cain! The chains!" Alleria pleaded, the door was still open if he moved to the side she'd have a clear shot at Nadav. Cain moved first slamming his fist into the button to release her chains. Once she was free Nadav made a move to kill Cain but Alleria got there first knocking Nadav back. "You will not hurt my Master, I will put an end to you for disgracing our Lord and Master's name."

"We shall See Alleria Draculina Tepes" Nadav growled and vanished into smoke. Alleria turned to Cain who'd slid down the wall.

Alleria held out her hand to her Master. Cain took it but was shocked to see the burn marks on her wrists snaking up her arms only to end where the fabric of her tattered dress began at her shoulders "The Chains were made of Silver" Cain gasped "I wish I'd freed you sooner"

"That fact that I am free at all makes me respect such a fragile hunter as yourself" Alleria smirked, her fangs gleaming in the light "Come, Master, I must meet this future wife of yours, I wish to know who my mistress will be" Alleria said lifting him off his feet and letting him lead the way.

++Few Hours Later++

Cain entered his home with a smile "I'm home, Setsuka" Cain called "I've bought a friend" The man's brown eyes brightened at the sight of a woman appearing in the entry way. She was gorgeous she had long black hair and bright green eyes. She almost looked exotic compared to her masters Brown hair and eyes.

"Oh my, sweetheart look at you, Come, lets get you washed up and into new clothes" Setsuka fussed as she rushed to Alleria's side. Alleria watched her carefully.

"There is no need" Alleria smiled.

"There is every need child" Setsuka scolded. Alleria frowned.

"Setsu, Darling" Cain smiled warmly "This is no child. Setsuka this is Alleria the vampires I was telling you about, Alleria this is my sweetheart Setsuka"

"It's a pleasure to meet you My mistress, I owe your fiancé my freedom" Alleria bowed respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Now, you will bathe and change who knows how long you have been in those clothes" Setsuka smiled ushering the Vampiress into their home. Confused Alleria did as she was told.

Before long she was scrubbed clean and placed in clean clothes. Setsuka nodded in approval while Alleria just rolled with it.

++13 months later++

++28 years and 9 months before they met++

Cain and Setsuka Takahashi over the past year had become quite dear to Alleria. So it was extremely understandable that while the two were on their honeymoon the Vampire would be upset over being left behind. Even though she understood why. So when she heard a car pull into the family's driveway she was ecstatic when she saw her Master and mistress exited the vehicle.

Alleria was immediately there when they entered her gaze searching with a cold expression. "You are unharmed?" Alleria asked

"We're fine Alleria-chan" Alleria winced at the honorific but she didn't correct her knowing it was a habit of the woman's.

"Master?" Alleria asked as Cain seemed to rush off.

"Ah sorry, Alleria but I'm needed at work urgently, Setsu can feed you" Cain said rushedly. Setsuka smiled invitingly but one whiff of the woman had Alleria turning away.

"Absolutely not!" Alleria growled. Setsuka watched her sadly "I can wait till Master Cain returns"

"But Alleria-chan – you haven't eaten in a few days it's dangerous" Setsuka pleaded

"Is something wrong Alleria?" Cain asked trying to solve the issue before he left.

"Of course there is! I have two conditions for whoever I feed on, If I fed off Mistress Setsuka I would break one of them" Alleria sniffed "I don't feed off Pregnant women!"

"Pr-Pregnant!" Cain and Setsuka cried.

"Yes. The smell of another being inside Mistress Setsuka is very faint but it is there" Alleria sniffed again. "I knew this would happen. Man to protect such a fragile human is a pain" Meanwhile Setsuka and Cain were smiling brightly.

++ 9 months Later++

++28 years before they met++

Alleria sat on the roof of the house watching the world go by when a very pregnant Setsuka came out to call out to the Princess. Alleria was at her side in an instant leading her back inside "Mistress please, you will have your baby any day now. Master will be mad at me if something happened to you" Alleria pleaded.

"Oh you sound just like Cain" Setsuka huffed "I wanted to speak to you"

"You did not have to come out here for me to come to you" Alleria smiled. "I will hear you so long as you are on this property" Alleria eased her onto the couch and Setsuka gestured for her to sit.

"Alleria, me and Cain have been thinking and instead of being our servant we want to adopt you, kind of. We want to be your parents. Rename you so that you can have our lifetime to experience life as a human before returning to the name Alleria Draculina Tepes. I was thinking Misaki"

"That is thoughtful, Mistress Setsuka, but I will not accept. My name is precious to me, my brother was the one who named me. My duty is to protect you because your husband freed me, as saw what my brother created for what he intended. I respect that. But not enough to be someone else even for a short while" Alleria sighed sadly "I can be no more than that"

"We will always see you as our family, Alleria, whether you accept the name or not. Never forget that. We just want you to live a happy life, to make up for all your pain" Setsuka smiled

"This is why I respect you as well. Not because your are Master's wife, but because you are a kind soul. I will protect you with everything I have. Including your son" Alleria smiled. Setsuka Hugged the Vampiress who eagerly returned it


	3. prologue (28 years before they met)

++Following day++

++28 years before they met++

Alleria hated the white walls that surrounded her. Her mistress was in pain yet she could not be there for her. A place filled with dying fragile humans was not where she wanted to be. The smell of blood was thick in the air and it making her hungry. It wasn't long till Cain entered the room through the doors her mistress had disappeared through. "Master" Alleria called when she was close "Is Mistress…"

"Setsu is fine, would you like to meet my son?" Cain asked. Alleria hesitated but followed her master none the less. Once she entered the room a piercing scream hurt her ears and she covered them in pain.

"Are human babies normally so painful to the ears?" Alleria cringed

"I'm sorry, Alleria, he won't stop for a while he's learning to breath" Setsuka smiled tiredly "Come hold him"

"Keep the fragile human away, it's noise hurts" Alleria growled.

"Come now, you'll get used to it" Setsuka smiled. Alleria came closer sniffing at the little human and the crying slowly subsided "see little Takahiro knows who his protector is" Setsuka cooed as she handed him over to Alleria.

"When they are not crying Little humans are actually quite cute" Alleria admitted

"They're called babies, Alleria" Setsuka giggled "surely you must have had one of your own, you looked like you were turned at the age of 18 and if I'm correct by that age you at least had one by the age of 14 in your era"

"I was 8" Alleria stated "Vampires can alter how old they look. I let myself grow until I was 18"

"Oh" the two parents answered.

"Why would you let me hold your… baby? I am a vampire, I could easily harm him" Alleria asked

"Well we trust you. And it doesn't seem misplaced, I mean look, Little Taka-kun knows you wont hurt him, he's fast asleep and you are holding him so tenderly"

"Because he is the young Master" Alleria answered.

"Please help us take care of him, Alleria" Cain asked.

"Of course master. I heard they need to be taken care of and often wake up parents in the night, for the health of my master and mistress I will look after the little hum- I mean baby during the night hours since I do not sleep" Alleria blushed "I may have done some research in order to help"

"Oh Alleria, youre so cute" Setsuka cooed as she accepted her son back.

"I am a deadly creature" she snarled baring her fangs "Yet you dare call me cute"

Neither blinked and eye knowing she merely tried to save her pride. "Alleria-chan, you don't need to be prideful, it makes us happy when you are true to yourself. You will always be our cute Alleria to only us"

Alleria sighed looking away "I can never win against you Mistress"

"Good, maybe I can make you my daughter yet"

+++5 years later+++

+++23 years before they met+++

Alleria waited in front of the school gates of the junior school her young master attended. She wasn't happy about it. She was certain she could home school the boy but Setsuka had immediately shot down the idea – even suggested that she go to school to update her knowledge of the world. Alleria immediately gave in, not wanting to go to school.

Her tutors had been enough for all her lifetimes.

The five year old appeared before her, it wasn't like she didn't expect him. She'd kept an eye on the boy all day. But the boy had not expected her "Ally-chan!" Takahiro cheered

"Young Master let's go home" Alleria huffed offering her hand. Takahiro stood there looking mad. Alleria sighed, Setsuka had drilled it into the boy not to respond to 'Young Master' or more recently 'Takahiro-sama' after Alleria learnt a way around it when she was finally taught about honorifics. "Young Master please"

"That's not me Ally-chan"

"But that other name is –"

"Don't you want to be my friend?" Takahiro started to cry, one thing Alleria never thought she would be susceptible to. But she was.

"Let's go T-Taka-kun" Alleria stuttered. It didn't feel right, it was against her brother's teachings. But she will do it because they were important. Anyone else would have been dead. "I'm going soft" She muttered to herself as Takahiro cheered and grasped her hand.

Alleria gave a fangy smile at the pure joy _when was the last time I was like this? Perhaps I have lost touch with my humanity. Maybe I should take Setsuka-sama's offer- what am I thinking! I am not human! I am dangerous I cannot be so careless when my master's family relies on my protection! I'm sorry big brother, I almost forgot what you did for me._

Alleria lead the way home stone faced as usual, with a new resolve when Takahiro tugged her hand. Alleria lifted him onto her hip. "Ally-chan, why are you always so sad? Mama said you only know how to be sad"

"I'm not sad young- T-Taka-kun, you don't have to worry, it makes me happy to be with your family" Alleria smiled weakly

"Mama also said your real name was Misaki and that you're my big sister" Takahiro added

"Absolutely not, Setsuka-sama has wishful thinking" Alleria growled "I will be part of your family as your protector nothing more"

"Good, as long as you are my family" Takahiro cooed hugging the vampires. Alleria was stunned as the boy hugged her. She was supposed to be dangerous, to be heading back to her homeland to find her Lord Brother. But here she was hugging a small fragile human child.

What had Cain made of her? Now she was weak. She should hate Cain for making this way. She rested a hand in Takahiro's hair. All it would take was to pull the boys head back and rip out his throat with her teeth ad she could regain her heartlessness she once had. Abandon Cain and Setsuka in their grief to teach them a lesson. She dropped her hand as they reached the house and set the boy down and in a flash was locked in her room.

She punched the wall hard enough to create a hole "Dammit, why can't I! it would be so easy, I wouldn't be so soft" she cried to herself. Goddamit why couldn't she be less human. Less weak. "All because I care too much"


	4. prologue (10 years before they met)

++5 years Later++

++10 years before they met++

Alleria waited for her young master as usual while Setsuka and Cain planned to surprise him since he was enrolled at Mitsuhashi University. Alleria sat on the roof of the school building, planning on joining him once he was alone when she spotted a silver haired boy walking with him. "I hope that he doesn't expect me to save his friend's ass if something happens" Alleria growled to herself. She was mad enough that she cared for the Takahashis she wasn't about to add more. "Why can't humans be lonely creatures"

Then suddenly Alleria lent forward watching the two interact. "That human's acting like he like's my young master" Leaning back she sighed "How strange, times really have changed" she hummed. Finally the two split off and Takahiro walks a block before Alleria lands on the wall beside him shocking the boy,

"Alleria-chan" Takahiro sighed "You can't keep doing that"

"Who's the silver headed kid?" Alleria asked

"Usami Akihiko" Takahiro answered in a huff

"He's a cute one" Alleria asked

"If you say so, if you want to meet him you just have to come to school with me, say you're my cousin or something since we look the same age" Takahiro answered.

"One sided how boring" Alleria huffed moving to walk beside him

"What?" Takahiro asked

"Nothing at all young master" Alleria shrugged.

"No matter how hard I try you will forever call me that" Takahiro sighed.

"You are my young master, Cain-sama is my Master Setsuka-sama is my mistress, that is all you lot should be" Alleria growled

"hah! Should be, meaning we aren't we are more! Busted" Takahiro grinned only to see a dark aura around Alleria. "Uh-oh"

"You're five centuries too young to be putting words in my mouth" Alleria hissed

"I'm sorry Alleria but with you we take what we can get, you're always too distant" Takahiro laughed. Alleria smiled a little

"No, I cannot get attached human lifetimes are so short, it would crush me"

"It's the same as dogs for us, yet we get attached to them" Takahiro pointed out.

"I guess if you put- no, no, absolutely not" Alleria caught herself.

"I was so close!" The two entered the house and immediately Alleria smelt blood "Takahiro-sama stay back but stay close" She saw the blood trail from the main room. Signalling Takahiro to stay put she followed the trail only to gasp when she saw two lowly vampires feeding off her master and mistress, both already long dead. "Master, Mistress!" Alleria gasped earning the two vampire's attention.

"Fresh meat, a Draculina meaning more power for us" one of them drooled

"How dare you, baring your fangs and your lord and Master's kin"

"Your brother is no lord ad master to us" the other hissed as they lunged. Alleria merely caught them by their necks

"Who sent you?" Alleria demanded

"Nadav! Nadav did, he said one day he'll have you back, to be his little pet again" one of them answered. Alleria placed a spell on one of them

"You will return to Nadav, tell him he will not have me. As for you, I have yet to have been fed by my master, so therefore you shall be my meal" Once Alleria had dealt with her Master and Mistress' murderers Takahiro entered the room and fell to his knees "I'm sorry, young Master" Alleria whispered

"This… this isn't your fault," Takahiro assured as he started to cry. Alleria scooped into a warm hug.

"I may not have been able to protect them but the least I can do is watch over you" Alleria whispered as he cried.

++After the funeral++

Takahiro sat in front of his parents grave, sobbing as rain poured over them. "I'm all alone, I have no family" the eighteen year old boy sobbed.

"That isn't true young master" Alleria cooed behind him. She stepped up beside him and sank to the grass. "I know it is too late now for them to see it but, their wish since they freed me was they wanted me to experience life in theirs or your lifetime. And I never realised how already attached I was to you,"

"Alleria, are you going to leave me truly alone?" Takahiro panicked.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I wish to take up the offer of being your sibling. Even though it is too late now to be your older, let me be your younger" Alleria smiled and her form grew younger, into that of an eight year old "I know you don't want to be my master, so will you be my brother, Takahiro-nii-san?" Takahiro scooped up Alleria in a hug

"Of Course, so long as I'm not alone, please stay" Takahiro cried

"Then young Master- oh I mean Onii-sama, please call me Takahashi Misaki, eight years old" Misaki smiled reaching for her brother's hand "C'mon Onii-sama we'll get sick we should go home"

"Okay, Misa-chan"

++The day they meet++

"Why did I listen to that brat!" Misaki yelled to herself "I'm Romanian not Japanese my language specialities are English and Romanian! How could I read that crap! I only learnt to speak it for my own survival I never had to read the damn Language why is it so hard!"

Misaki climbed the stairs starting to rant in her head rather than out loud. She was trying to play the sister with a slight brother complex, only if it would explain her protectiveness. Misaki sighed _I hope Takahiro will feed me, I'm getting extremely low, my eyes will go red again-_

Misaki's thoughts stopped dead in there tracks seeing a silver haired man hanging off her young master. Then it clicked. The silver haired friend! _That's gone from like to full blown love without my supervision bloody hell!_

Misaki was ready to rip the bastard off her brother when she caught the signal not to do anything. _The young Master is an Idiot!_ She wanted to scream, bare her fangs anything. But with an awkward sigh she let it go


End file.
